08 marca 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku Miniatury: Zb. Święch "Klątwy, mikroby i uczeni" t. II "Wileńska klątwa Jagiellończyka" 7.45 V.I.P - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 Moda na sukces (197) - serial USA 8.30 Bractwo przygody i zabawy 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna (10/20) - serial USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak jak my - Wiosenny płaszczyk dla dziewczynki 11.15 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 U siebie - Romowie "Cygańska dusza" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Ekonomika dla rolnika: budujemy kurnik - Pan doktor radzi: drób grzebiący 12.45 Czas przeszły dokonany - Mała stabilizacja w opałach - film dok. Stanisława Janickiego 13.05 Idole? - "Made in Poland" 13.25 Wiedzieć znaczy żyć (3) - Nieprawidłowe wyprzedzanie 13.40 Program Powszechnej Prywatyzacji 14.05 Tu jest ojczyzna - Co się działo na Górze św. Anny 14.25 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co... - informacje 14.35 Seks - wizja - Jeśli jesteś dziewczyną... - Jeśli jesteś chłopcem.... 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 Moda na sukces (197) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów Riff - magazyn rockowy 16.25 Dla dzieci Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Przeboje kabaretów 19.00 Wieczorynka "Benjamin Blumchen" - serial anim. prod. niemieckiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Wielki napad na pociąg - film sensacyjny produkcji angielskiej (1979 r., 106 min.) 22.00 Puls dnia 22.15 WC kwadrans 22.35 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.15 Wiadomości 23.30 Studio Sport : Halowe ME w lekkiej atletyce - Sztokholm '96 0.15 Guyver - bohater ciemności - film s-f prod. USA (1994 r., 119 min.) 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki, w tym: Dziennik krajowy, Gość poranny 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Pełna chata (33/59) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 Świat, który nie może zaginąć - Krótkie, gorączkowe życie - film dok. prod. angielskiej 9.55 Pan Magoo - serial anim. 10.00 Co jest grane? - program dla dzieci 10.25 Teatr Telewizji: August Strindberg "Ojciec" 12.35 Art Femina 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Złoto Alaski (7) - "Król ruletki" - serial prod. pol.niem.-ros. 14.10 Clipol 14.40 Muzyczne nowości 2 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Wilczek (16) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.40 Nick Mason - muzyk Pink Floyd 16.05 Studio sport - koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 Pełna chata (33/59) - serial komediowy prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Co jest grane? - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Studio sport: Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w lekkiej atletyce - Sztokholm '96 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport - telegram 21.40 XVII Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu - koncert "Księżyc frajer" 22.45 Upadłe anioły - Ani słowa o morderstwie - nowela krym. prod. USA. (1993 r., 29 min.) 23.15 Dzieci Hollywood'u (2/4) Małe gwiazdy - serial dok. prod. ang. 0.05 Panorama 0.10 XVII Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu - Konkurs aktorskiej interpretacji piosenki - Koncert laureatów 1.30 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo (16) - serial dla młodzieży 6.30 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu (17) - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.10 Nauczyciel - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 13.30 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - program dokumentalny (powt.) 14.05 Mity medycyny - mag. med. (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14.35 Violinek - prog. muzyczny dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (11) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Zgadnij jakle to zwierzę (8) - australijski serial przyrodniczy dla młodzieży 16.05 Miód i pszczoły (144) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 16.35 Pani modna - magazyn mody 17.00 Telezakupy 17.15 Niebezpieczna - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcji opolskiej 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Wieczór z Dionne Warwick - cykliczny program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (8) - serial obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej 20.50 Gramofon (odc. 11) - program muzyczny 21.00 Muzyczna Teletrójka 21.15 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 21.45 Gazeta domowa - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na sobotę 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 22.40 Polska droga do... - reportaż 23.00 100% LIVE - program muzyczny 24.00 Noc z Kabaretem Długi "na żywo" 2.00 Mind to kill (3) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 3.30 Vold enfant - film fab. prod. francuskiej 5.00 Niedyskretne serca - serial prod. angielskiej (2) Polsat 7.00 HALOGRA!MY 7.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - prog. muz. dla dzieci 7.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Grand Prix (36) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.20 Klub Lady Fitness 8.30 Webster (78) - serial komediowy 9.00 Jastrząb atakuje (11) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.00 Za wszelką cenę (97-98) - telenowela brazylijska 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 12.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Motowiadomości 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 Alf (9/100) - ameryk. serial komed. 17.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Grace w opałach (59) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Przygody Leona H. - prog. rozryw. 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Statek miłości (75) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (46) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 21.00 Łowca nagród (5/13) - amerykański serial szpiegowsko-przygodowy 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Drakula - film produkcji USA (1974 r., 95 min) 0.10 Playboy 0.40 Disco Relax 1.40 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Maszyna Zmian (7-ost): "Ostatni raz" - serial dla dzieci 10.15 Czarne chmury (4/10). Przeprawa - serial TVP 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Wspomnień czar: Jak cudne są wspomnienia 13.10 Publicystyka 14.15 "Diariusz" - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Impresje z lat 80. 15.40 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bajki pana Bałagana: "Brzydkie kaczątko" - film animowany dla dzieci 17.45 "Krzynówka szczęścia" - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (8/32): Weekend - serial TVP 18.45 "Auto-Moto-Klub" - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce: Maria Anto - Listy od przyjaciela - film Hanny Kramarczuk W grocie Lascaux - film Artura Wrotniewskiego, Witraże krakowskich kamienic - film Krzysztofa Kwinty 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (4/7) - serial TVP 22.20 Program na sobotę 22 30 "Męski striptiz" - program Małgorzaty Domagalik 23 00 "Pałer" - magazyn wibracji muzycznych 23.30 Kino nocą. Tabu - film fabularny produkcji polskiej 1.10 Panorama (powt) 1.40 Wieczór z Alicją 2.35 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Prawo do narodzin - serial 6.45 1 + 10 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Namiętność 11.00 1 + 10 11.30 T and T 12.20 Filmy animowane 14.00 Prawo do narodzin 14.55 Bliżej filmu - mag. 15.25 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane 17.40 T and T 18.10 1 + 10 18.50 Namiętność 20.00 Film fabularny 21.50 Film fabularny 23.35 Namiętność 1.10 Film fabularny 3.00 Film fabularny 4.30 Namiętność 5.30 Bliżej filmu - mag. TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Mała Rosey - serial animowany dla dzieci (13) 8.55 Niebezpieczna (14) 9.35 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 10.05 Historia pewnego małżeństwa (powt) 11.40 Krakowskie legendy 11.55 Retransmisja TV Polonia 14.30 Powitanie, program dnia i ogłoszenie konkursu 14.40 Przygody małego księcia - serial anim. (11) 15.05 Zgadnij, jakie to zwierzę - serial przyr. 15.35 Miód i pszczoły - serial dla młodzieży (144) 16.00 Msza święta - transmisja 17.00 Motosygnały 17.15 Niebezpieczna (14) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 18.50 Idziemy do miasta 19.00 Paragraf 333 19.30 Wieczór z Dionne Warwick - cykliczny program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (8) - serial kanadyjski 20.50 Gramofon (11) - pr. rozrywkowy 21.00 Poza kadrem 21.15 Pełna kultura 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Sport 22 05 Życie wspak 22.30 Margmałki 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Monolit, USA, 1993, 96 min 0.30 Muzyka na dobranoc 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Wisła 16.30 Telezakupy Mango 16.55 Powitanie - program dnia 17.00 Hot line - muzyczny dziennik (powt.) 17.30 Szlachetne zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Akademia modelek (57) - serial dla młodzieży prod. fr. 18.30 Mała Księżniczka - serial anim. dla dzieci 19 00 Zemsta (73) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 19.45 Zaczarowany domek - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Playbox (1) - koncert 21.00 Discopolo (powt) 21.30 Magazyn sportowy - hokej 22 30 Film fabularny 24.00 Zemsta (73) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 1.00 Telezakupy Mango Canal+ 7.00 BBC NEWS - serwis informacyjny BBC (*) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytworni Warnera (*) 8.00 Stop Nutka - magazyn muzyki filmowej 8 30 Mściciel na Harley'u - serial amerykański (39) 9.20 Truskawka i czekolada - kubańsko-meksykańsko-hiszpańska komedia obyczajowa 11.25 Dobry człowiek w Afryce - amerykański film psychologiczno-przygodowy 13.00 Na gapę - talk show w CANAL+ (publiczność tel. 65-70-869) (*) (powt) 13.30 Spiderman - Człowiek Pająk - serial animowany dla dzieci (10) 14.00 Być człowiekiem - angielski film obyczajowo-przygodowy 16.00 Gdyby babcia miała wąsy - komedia produkcji duńsko-japońsko-niemiecko-amerykańskiej 17.30 Wezyr Nic-Po-Nim - serial animowany dla dzieci (18) 17.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (1) (*) 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 18.30 Parker Lewis - serial amerykański dla młodzieży (15) (*) 18.55 x 5 - magazyn regionalny (Kraków) (*) 19.00 Na gapę - talk show w CANAL+ (publiczność tel. 65-70-869) (*) 19.30 Aktualności Filmowe - magazyn filmowy (*) 19.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (2) (*) 20 00 Życie Carlita - amerykański dramat gangsterski 22.20 Anioł z Bengalu - film dokumentalny 23.30 Ofiary wojny - amerykański dramat wojenny 1.20 W napięciu - amerykański film erotyczny 2.50 Quigley na antypodach - western amerykański 4.45 Na krawędzi - amerykański film sensacyjno-przygodowy 6.35 Tajemnicza sowa - film dokumentalny (.) - programy nie kodowane